


pipe dream

by ruined



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: Evie-Centric, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Evie is well aware of her mom issues.





	pipe dream

Evie is well aware of her mom issues. 

So she sees Melanie and she _wants_ and doesn't pretend to herself like she doesn't. 

She wants Mel to hold her and stroke her hair and maybe her pussy, too. 

Evie tells Mel her story. It's close to the truth, more so than shes ever told anyone, and barely succeeds in not kissing her older woman when she lets her stay. 

(She can't help herself, later, when Tracy is being a brat about the jeans and Mel is right there, and Evie would be such a good daughter for her.) 

But Mel is a good mom. Better than hers, or Brooke, at least, and it makes Evie crave her that much more. It also means Mel would never go there. 

So, Evie goes for the next best thing. 

Tracy. 

Evie loves Tracy, she really does, in a way she's never loved aby Be else before, and for a while, she thinks she can have this. 

She can't, it turns out. Mel doesn't want her, at all, and Tracy leaves when Evie needs her most and well, Evie has always been better at breaking things than she has at loving them. 


End file.
